Salvame de la oscuridad
by VampiraDeCristal
Summary: Crecieron y se fueron distanciando poco a poco, Edward comienza a arruinar su vida: Drogas, alcohol, sexo desenfrenado e irresponsable, todo eso estaba ligado a la vida de el. Pero el destino tiene planes para todos y por alguna situación Bella tiene la posibilidad de rescatarlo de ese mundo, aunque el se niegue ella lo intentara Pero ambos saben una cosa: NO DEBEN ENAMORARSE
1. Chapter 1

Edward y Bella era muy buenos amigos. Se conocían desde que eran tan solo unos bebes y se llevaban de maravilla por ese hecho. Jamás se separaban, de hecho, era muy raro verlos separados. Nunca solían pelearse porque eran tan compatibles que no había razones para hacerlo. Les gustaba hacer desastres y novillos. Hacer maldades o hacer el intento de ellas a los las muñecas y en cambio, les encantaban los videojuegos.

Bueno, excepto cuando Edward se enojaba cuando Bella le prestaba mucho o jugaba por mucho tiempo con otros niños durante el preescolar. No le gustaba que jugara con otros niños, sólo con él, porque si no jugaba con ella se sentía terriblemente aburrido.

Terriblemente aburrido ahora se encontraba Edward. No porque Bella estuviera jugando con otras niñas, ni porque hubiese prestado sus juguetes y se hubiera puesto a jugar con ellos. No. Él en estos momentos se encontraba a punto de morirse del aburrimiento porque Bella no estaba con él desde hace algunos días a causa de un resfriado que se había ganado por estar con Edward jugando bajo la lluvia.

Aquel día había sido genial, recordaba Edward. En donde vivían todo el tiempo llovía, pero pocas eran las veces en las que sus madres les dejaban salir cuando llovía. Cuando estaba nublado o comenzaban a caer diminutas gotas cristalinas de agua inmediatamente los sacaban del jardín del a casa Cullen para que se metieran al refugio de la casa a jugar sanamente.

Pero en esa ocasión sus madres se habían descuidado un poco, bueno, a decir verdad demasiado. Los perdieron de vista por un buen rato a causa de que una gran amiga de Esme y Renée había venido a visitarles justo en aquel día. Se habían puesto a ver ese tipo de revistas para madres, demasiado aburridas e incomprensibles para niños revoltosos como eran Edward y Bella.

Entonces… había comenzado a llover y ellos pensaron que vendrían para meterlos a casa, pero no fue así. Ellos se alegraron demasiado, la fría lluvia comenzó a empaparlos en cuestión de segundos, pero no les importó en lo absoluto. El agua que caía rápidamente comenzó a estancarse en el suelo y ellos comenzaron a saltar en esos pequeños estanques.

Estuvieron al menos en la considerable lluvia al menos unos treinta minutos. A veces las madres leyendo revistas se perdían completamente del mundo. Por eso eran peligrosas. Las mujeres infartadas encontraron a los niños sentados en el mojado suelo, bajo la lluvia, riéndose infantilmente mientras seguían salpicándose con el agua de los charcos.

Aunque no había gran diferencia. Estaban completamente empapados y temblaban involuntariamente del frío, aunque les era indiferente en esos grandes momentos de diversión. Ellas rápidamente les metieron mediante reprimendas y jalones de orejas. Los bañaron allí mismo a los dos y les dieron medicina para evitar que se enfermaran. Lastimosamente la pequeña Bella no había salido inmune a contraer un considerable catarro. Edward no se había enfermado, pero ahora deseaba haberse enfermado

Desde aquel día Bella había estado en cama, descansando y recuperándose del catarro. Por ende no había asistido a la escuela y a Edward los días se le hacían incoloros y agónicamente aburridos. No tenía a su par. Las veces en las que Esme había ido a casa de Bella para ver cómo estaba, él siempre había ido mientras ellas hablaban a verla. Ella la mayoría del tiempo estaba dormida, el resfriado le había debilitado mucho.

Él se sentía tan triste y aburrido, viéndola en la cama y sin poder hablar con ella, por lo menos. Ella estaba allí acostada en su cama, cubierta con todos esos cobertores y vestida con su pijama favorita de Peter Pan. Sus mejillas no estaban sonrosadas como a él le gustaba y estaba más pálida de lo habitual. Respiraba tranquilamente mientras él le veía, sentado a un lado de ella y acariciaba su mano, esperando que se recuperara pronto.

De pronto Edward tiene el impulso de besarla, darle un pequeño beso, un beso cariñoso que tal vez le ayudaría a recuperarse. Mamá siempre había dicho aquello. Sería un pequeño detalle por parte suya que le ayudaría quizás un poco.

Así había hecho su mamá muchas veces con él, cuando se había enfermado o golpeado. Le daba un pequeño beso para que se sintiese mejor. Eso haría él.

El pequeño se inclinó con mucho cuidado y posó sus cálidos labios en los de ella, muy suavemente y con todo el cariño que sentía por ella. Los pegó un poco más y ella los abrió inconscientemente, después se retiró un poco, mirándole con adoración y expectación. Ella abrió con pereza sus ojos chocolate y le miró algo atolondrada y sorprendida.

—¿Edward?

—¡Despertaste, Bella Durmiente! —exclamó él sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Ella frunció un poco el ceño y sonrió después también. Se había despertado sintiendo la calidez de los labios y la respiración de su amigo cerca de ella. Ahora le encontraba muy pegado a ella.

Se sintió un poco mejor, porque en los últimos días había estado un poco sola sin él. Su madre le decía que Edward la visitaba a menudo, pero ella siempre se encontraba descansando. Había querido permanecer despierta, pero no podía y eso le entristecía.

Ahora se sentía satisfecha y feliz de poder ver a Edward por fin. Le había extrañado demasiado.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó él curioso y ansioso, separándose un poco de ella para poder mirarla mejor.

—Ahora sí —dijo ella sonriendo y pensando en aquello. No sin tocarse los labios ahora marcados por él en el proceso.—Gracias.

—Bien —dijo Edward contento de que el beso curativo hubiese funcionado para reanimarla y poder estar con ella durante un buen rato y poder contarle lo aburrido que había estado sin ella.

—¿porque estas aqui?—pregunto bella

—eso...-dijo edward- estaba terriblemente aburrido sin ti, asi que tienes que prometerme que ya no te enfermaras

—te lo prometo—dijo ella levantando la mano- pero tu tienes que prometerme que siempre seremos amigos

—es una promesa- respondio el lindo Edward

Claro que eso solo fue una promesa de niños tontos, ya que cuando Bella tenia 19 años y Edward 21 ya no se hablaban, a Edward habia dejado de importarle su amistad con bella, ahbia preferido la popularidad,Drogas, alcohol, sexo desenfrenado e irresponsable. Mientras que Bella se preocupaba por toras cosas.

Bella extrañaba a Edward, constantemente pensaba y soñaba con el, pero Edward ya no la recordaba, no era que la ignorara o la evitara, simplemente ya no la recordaba

Aquella promesa que le habia hecho a bella de siempre ser amigos habia quedado rota, habia quedado olvidad, ya no importaba.


	2. Chapter 2 Dejame ayudarte

_**Hola, travez yo**_

_**Aqui tienen su nuevo capitulo, solo recuerden que despues de leer deven dejarme un comentario, este capitulo es medio aburrido pero en el numero 4 se pondra interesante**_

* * *

Era Domingo por la tarde, Edward Cullen se encontraba dormido en su cama, cuando el movil comenzo a sonar, Edward se desperto molesto, agarro el celular sin mirar y lo contesto

-¿Que!- respondio molesto

-¿Edward?- preguntaron del otro lado de le linea, el solo dijo "mgh"- soy James, esta noche ire a una fista y tu tambien

-no lo se James- dijo sentandose-ayer bebi mucho y tengo resaca

-tomate alguna patilla, bebe mas, fuma algo, que se yo- dijo muy rapido- pero tienes que venir

-Deacuerdo- dijo Edward- Ire por ti a las diez y nos vamos

Despues de eso, colgo el movil, le lanzo sobre la cama y se dirigio al cuarto de baño, ya estando ahi se desvistio y se dio una ducha, mientras lo hacia meditaba hacerca de su vida, del poruqe todos se habian rendido con el, de porque si le molestaba tanto su vida no hasia absolutamente nada para cambarla. Cuando termino se enrredo una toalla alrededor del torso llegando hasta las rodillas, salio del cuarto de baño y se vistio.

La cabeza aun le dolia, asi que se tomo varias pastillas para el dolor revueltas con whisky. Cuando llegaron las once de la noche se fua a casa de James en su volvo plateado.

-has dicho a las diez, edward- dijo subiendose al auto- tengo una hora esperandote

-callate- dijo enojado- soy EDWARD CULLEN hago lo que se me da la gana y se me di la gana pasar por ti a esta hora

-como sea- dijo buscando algo en su bolsillo- Tengo algo para ti

Edward sonrio ya que sabia a lo que se referia, normalemnte cadavez que iba a algun lugar con James sabia que iba a consumir algun tipo de Droga, ya que James se dedicava a venderlas en la escuela, claro que a Edward no le costaban nada

-Ten- dijo extendiendo su mano- Son pastillitas de colores

-me gutan los colores

Se fueron hasta llegar a un lugar lleno de gente, musica a todo volumen, de imediato se separaron y Edward se fue a la barra, despues de su 5 trago una chica se hacerco a el

-hola- dijo Sentandose a un lado- ¿como te llamas?

-¿como te llamas tu?- pregunto mus seductor

-Tanya- dijo ella- mi nombre es tanya, ¿y cual es el tuyo?

-am...te lo dire mañana- dijo recorriendola con la mirada

-mañana- repitio ella- entonces aseguras que me acostare contigo

-Dudo que tengas otros planes- respondio el pidiendo 2 teuilas- ¿O si?

-no- dijo ella lentamente- pero eres un patan

-lo se- dijo sacando las pastillas que James le habia dado-Toma, te pondran divertida

Despues de pocas horaas de estar bebiendo, bailando y demas, Edward y tanya se fueron a un callejon, estaban ebrios y drogados asi que decian cosas sin sentido, entra la vista nublada que tenia edward, logro ver a alguien fumando recargado sobre su auto.

Esto molesto mucho a Edward, su auto era como el amor de su vida, era todo para el, no dejaba que nadie lo conduciera, nada, entonces se hacerco al chico dejando a Tanya sola, comenzo a golpear y golpear al chico que estaba ahi, sin importarle que el pobre no supiera porque hacia eso.

Tanya, asustada, llamo a la policia, estos llegaron al mismo tiempo que Isabella Swan pasaba por ahi, imediatamenta arrestaron a Edward y se lo llevaron a la estacion de policia, Bella conocia a algunos policias asi que le perimitieron irse.

-Me hare responsable- decia en la estacion tratando de convenser a uno de los policias de que liberaran a Edward- hare lo que necesites

-no podemos dejarle ir- dijo uno de los policias- tenemos que esperar a que llegue tu padre

-¡Esta de viaje!- grito- Regresara en 2 semanas

-entonces esperaremos a que llege su abogado o...

-¡NO!-grito de nuevo- solo-suspiro- solo necesito 2 semanas, yo me hare responsable de el, el cumpleaños de su hermana sera en una semana y necesita verlo bien

-ok- dijo rendido- solo porque tu eres una buena niña y tambien Alice

-Grasias- respondio ella

Soltaron a Edward y bella condujo su volvo hasta su departamento, Edward no podia mentenerse en pie por si solo, entro al depa, el cual tenia la puerta sin llave, y lo recosto sobre la cama

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto edward confundido

-¿no sabes quien soy?- pregunto diverida- no me sorprende

-Es normal que tu me conoscas- dijo el tratando de ponerse en pie- Todos me conosen, pero se que no te conosco

-¿porque estas tan seguro?- pregunto ella sacando Ropa del closet de Edward- ¿No crees que puedes conocerme y no recordarme?

-Se que no te conosco- se dejo caer nuevamente sobre su cama- No eres bonita, no con un buen cuerpo, asi que eso me dice que no te conosco

-Eso es grosero- dijo bella riendo- Pero que tiene que ver eso con el que no me conoscas

-Todas las que conosco son bonitas- sonrio y se quedo dormido de la nada

-ay edward...- dijo arropandolo- ¿Que has escho con tu vida?, eras un principe y mira en que acabaste

En teoria estaba hablando con Edward, pero el estaba dormido asi que practicamente estaba hablandoo sola, despues de algunas horas Edward desperto de nuevo y ella estaba ahi mirandolo

-¿que hora es?- pregunto

-las 4 am- respondio ella- me voy a mi casa

-espera- se rio- ¿porque me ayudaste?

-no lo se- dijo respindio dandole la espalda- quisas porque creo que no eres el tipo malo que aparentas o quise hacer algo bueno por ti

-no me conoses- respondio el- como puedes saber si soy o no soy lo que aparento

-¿realmento no me recuerdas?- Edward asintio- No importa, deverias ducharte pronto deveras ir al instituto

-no ire- dijo Edward- es lunes, los lunes no voy

-¿porque?

-porque estoy muy ebrio como para querer hacer algo

-Sabes que Alice cumple años el proximo Domingo verdad

-si- respondio tallandose los ojos- no importa

-Alice te quiere mucho, creo que deverias ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños- comento sentandose frente a el- Eso la alegraria mucho

-No- respondio rendido- la quiero demasiado commo para hacerle eso, cadavez que voy a una fiesta bebo mucho y arruino todo

-yo puedo ayudarte a cambiar eso- Dijo ella alegremente- pero solo puedo hacerlo si pones de tu parte

-no- respondio imediaamente- no quiero que nadie me ayude, ahora largate

-ok- dijo ella dirigiendose a la puerta- si cambias de opinion...cuentas conmigo

* * *

_**Ahora que ya han ledio me gustaria que me dejaran un review diciendome como os a parecido la historia y si quieren que pase algo en especial.**_

_**Dejenme recomendaciones, sugerencias, criticas, tomatasos, mentadas de madre, amenazas de muerte, todo.**_


	3. Chapter 3- Me pareces familiar

_**AdrialySkyMoon:** gracias por comentar. tratare de mejorar la ortografía, y gracias por tus consejos, tratare de llevarlos a cabo_

_**lunatico0030**:Bella no es tan fuerte como aparenta, lo que si te puedo decir es que esconde un secreto_

_**TastemeSunamy** : gracias por tu amenaza de muerte, hahaha, tratare de mejorar la ortografía_

* * *

-Alice te quiere mucho, creo que deberías ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños- comento sentándose frente a el- Eso la alegraría mucho

-No- respondio rendido- la quiero demasiado como para hacerle eso, cada vez que voy a una fiesta bebo mucho y arruino todo

-yo puedo ayudarte a cambiar eso- Dijo ella alegremente- pero solo puedo hacerlo si pones de tu parte

-no- respondio imediaamente- no quiero que nadie me ayude, ahora largate

-ok- dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta- si cambias de opinión...cuentas conmigo

Bella salio del departamento de Edward,sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho, ella siempre había estado enamorada de Edward, aunque el ya no la recordara, ella pensaba todo el tiempo en el. Espero el ascensor y subió en el, bajo hasta el primer piso y cuando la puerta se abrió ayo al suelo del susto.

-¿Te he asustado?- dijo Edward mientras la levantaba

-si- respodio ella- ¿Que haces aqui?

-¿como vas a irte?- pregunto Edward- no tienes auto, así que pensé en llevarte

-Vivo algo lejos, creo que mejor tomare un taxi

-yo te llevare- dijo recargándose en el escensor- vamos

-ok

Se fueron y subieron al auto de Edward, iban en total silencio hasta que ella hablo

-grasias por llevarme a casa- dijo Bella algo nerviosa- no se como agradecerte

-puedes follar conmigo-Bella funcio el ceño, edward lo noto y comenzó a reir-no era enserio, no follaria contigo

-es bueno escuchar eso

-Grasias- dijo edward sin hacer ningún gesto- deverdad te lo agradezco

-¿El que?

-Sacarme de la estación de policia-Sonrio- Normalmente paso las 48 o 72 horas obligatorias, hasta que san carlise me saca.

-¿porque no intentas dejar esto?- comenzo a indagar- siempre estas metido en problemas, intenta ser una mejor persona

-no puedo- dijo con un nudo en la garganta- este soy yo y no puedo cambiar

-¿te gustaria salir de todo eso?

-NO- dijo enojado- asi que no intentes ayudarme, no trates de cambiar quien soy, nada. ni siquiera te metas en mi vida

-¿porque no?- pregunto divertida-dime edward, ¿porque no debo ayudarte?

-por 3 razones- respondio edward sin quitar la vista del camino- la primera es que te rendiras a la mitad igual que todos, segundo; la única razón por la que quieres ayudarme es porque tratas de salvar tu miserable vida atravez de mi

-¿y tercera?- pregunto al ver que Edward solo mencionaba 2 razones- Dime la tercera razón

-solo puedes saber las 2 primeras- dijo riendo- la tercera no se la diría ni al mismísimo lucifer

Continuaron el viaje en silencio, Edward trataba de no pensar, pero Bella hacia lo contrario; trataba de pensar en que momento edward había cambiado; en que momento dejo de ser aquel chico adorable, tierno,amable e incluso romántico. Aquel chico que amaba la música, que tocaba al piano para inspirar a Bella a hacer una pintura.

-este lugar me es familiar- dijo estacionando el auto fente a la casa de bella- ¿Tienes alguna hermana con la que pude haber venido?

-no- dijo bella- soy hija única

-Que raro- dijo mas para si mismo que para bella

Edward salio de coche y le abrió la puerta a Bella, ambos se sonrieron, bajo y Edward la acompaño hasta la puerta

-¿quieres pasar?- le pregunto Bella mientras abrió la puerta

-no...- dijo lentamente y sonriendo- usualmente solo entro a las casas de las chicas cuando quiero... bueno ya sabes, pero sera otro dia

-ok

Bella entro a su casa y se ducho, después se vistió para ir a la escuela y se fue en su vieja 3go al instituto y se fua al aparcamento.

-hola bella- saludo Jacob Black-te vez cansada ¿dormiste bien?

-masomenos- dijo respondió sacando su mochila- me desperté temprano

-que madrugadora- dijo sonriendo- pero...esto...am...quería preguntarte, ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo después del instituto?

-claro- dijo bella- podemos ir a la cafetería donde siempre como

-ok

Ambos se fueron a sus clases, es dia paso lento para bella, finalmente terminaron las clases y se encontro con Jacob en el estacionamiento

-lo siento- dijo jacob- no podre ir, tengo que quedarma a hacer algo

-como quieras- dijo ella amablemente- estare ahi, por si tienes tiempo y quieres ir

Bella se fue hasta la cefeteria, entro y lo primero que vio fue a Edward solo en una de las mesas, bebiendo una cerveza igual que siempre. Se quedo mirandolo por unos segundo; el tenia la mirada perdida, fingia ver la botella pero parecia pensar en otras cosas, incluso la idea de fumar un porro pasaba por su cabeza.

Hasta que levanto la vista y vio que Bella estaba ahi viendole, mejor dicho admirandole. Puso una sonrisa torcida y se hiso señas de que se hacercara a el, ella lo hiso, fue y se sento frente a el

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- le pregunto cuando ella se sento- se que es grosero pero no soy bueno recordando nombres

-Isabella- contesto riendo- pero prefiero que me llamen Bella

-Me resultas familiar- dijo recorriendola con la mirada- eso de decir que prefieres que te llamen bella, tus ojos y Boca, me resultan muy familiares.

-no se porque sera- mintio- talvez porque vamos a la misma unviersidad

-¿Encerio?

-Si- dijo ella- Ambos estudiamos medicina, tenemos algunas clases juntos

-oh-dijo el atonito- no sabia-sonrio- ¿quieres una cerveza?

-No grasias- dijo ella levantandose- Devo irme, nos vemos luego

-acabas de llegar- dijo el agarrandola,no violentamente pero si lo suficiente para retenerla- ¿te molesta mi presencia?

-no- dijo ella safandose de su agarre- es solo que tengo cosas que hacer

-¿como que?- dio un trago a su cerveza- Sacar a la gente del mal camino, ayudar a alguien a que sea buena persona, convertirte en una santa

-¿Te burlas de mi?- dijo molesta

-si- dijo el riendo- me burlo de ti y de tu patetico intento de ayudar a los demas

Bella molesta dio la vuelta y salio de la cafeteria, no corrrio ya que corria peligro de tropesar y caer, subio a su auto y se fue a su casa, subio a su habitacion y se recosto sobre su cama, pensando en porque intentaba ayudarlo, el era un idiota que se burlaba de ella, el se negaba a resibir ayuda, ademas ella no tenia ninguna necesidad de hacer eso.

Despues de varias horas de estar dormida se desperto, alguien tocaba desesperadamente el timbre de la puerta, Se levanto rapidamente, tropeso, se volvio a levantar y bajo las escaleras corriendo. Cuando estubo abajo abrio la puerta

-¿que haces aqui?- Bella pregunto amablemente

* * *

**Edward es un patan!**

**Espero que les gustara el capitulo, trate de tener la menor cantidad de errores,**

**Dejar Review es gratis y no les tomara mas de 2 minutos**

* * *

**Y si quieren pueden pasarse por el trailer de esta historia (esta en mi perfil)  
y se los dejo aqui, solo recuerden quitar los espacios  
**

_ www. youtube watch?v =e3-bXbTSgHQ_

**o por mi otra historia (-te sigo dando asco, bella) en esta historia me voy a salir un poquito del canon  
**


	4. Chapter 4- Porque

después de varias horas de estar dormida se despertó, alguien tocaba desesperadamente el timbre de la puerta, Se levanto rápidamente, tropeso, se volvió a levantar y bajo las escaleras corriendo. Cuando estuvo abajo abrió la puerta

-¿que haces aquí?- pregunto amablemente

-Dijiste que estarías en la cafeteria- dijo jacob- fui para allá y no te vi, así que me preocupe y vine a ver si estabas bien

-oh cielos, lo siento jake- se quito de la puerta para dejarlo entrar- es que de pronto me sentí un poco mal y vine a casa a descansar

Jacob entro a la casa y ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- se levanto del sofá y fue a la cocina, jake la sigio- No tengo mucho pero deve haber algo que te guste

-si- respondio el acercándose a ella- TU

-jake ya habíamos hablado de esto- Bella se aparto de el- creia que lo entendias

-dame una razón- suplico- solo una razon por la que no puedo intentar conquistarte

-porque...- Casi le dice que estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen, pero por suerte se detubo- eres mi amigo y no quiero que eso cambie

-¿Quien es?- pregunto molesto- dime quien es

-¿Quien es que?

-¿De quien estas enamorada?- mas que molesto, ahora parecía herido- ¿De mike, de Erik, de quien?

-¡No estoy enamorada de nadie!-grito- ¡Y si fuera así no tienes derecho a reclamarme!

Jacob no dijo nada mas, Bella enojada tomo sus llaves y se fue a su auto ignorando a jacob quien se disculpaba mientras la seguía, arranco su auto y condujo hasta quedarse sin gasolina, nuevamente tubo que caminar y se encontró con lo que menos deseaba ver; edward siendo arrestado...OTRAVEZ

-¿porque se lo están llevando?- pregunto al mismo policía que lo habia arrestado la ultimavez-¿que ha echo?

-Se ha peleado- respondio- con un chico en el bar

Bella miro dentro de la patrulla, donde estaba edward, quien solo volteo a verla y se rio "lo siento" dijo moviendo los labios, pero aun asi seguia riendose

-Crei que ibas a hacerte responsable- le reclamo el policia- ¿Donde quedo tu responsabilidad?

-no volvera a pasar-dijo bella intentando convenserlo- solo pido esta ultima oportunidad, porfavor-puso carita de perro triste- porfavor

-Bien- dijo sacando agrasivamente a Edward del auto- Es tu responsabilidad, y si vuelve a pasar...

-no pasara- le interrumpio- yo me encargare

/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

-no me arrepiento- dijo Edward cuando ya iban en su volvo- de absolutamente nada

-deverias- dijo molesta- he tenido que salvarte en dos ocaciones

-no me importa- Solto fuerte carcajadas- no te lo pedi, jamas te he pedido que me ayudes

-talvez lo hisiste- Bella estaba aun mas molesta- pero talvez estabas muy borracho para recordarlo

-talvez- dijo feliz- siempre estoy borracho

-¿y no te da verguenza?- edward nego con la cabeza- cinico

-Perdoname por no ser como tu SANTA ISABELLA-dijo ironicamente

-¿porque lo haces!- dijo en voz alta

-¿El que?- Edward rodo los ojos- Beber, ser un idiota, follar con todas, decirte santa Isabella...

-todo- dijo Bella antes de que Edward pudiera continuar- ¿porque eres asi?siempre estas bebiendo, siendo un patan, todo eso

-porque ese soy yo- Bella se estaciono frente al edificio de Edward

/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Cuando entraron al departamento edward prendio las luces

-lamento la suciedad- se disculpo-siempre esta asi

-descuida, ese eres tu

-asi que dime "Bella"-hiso comillas en el aire- ¿Porque esas siendo tan buena samaritana?

-Por tres razones-Se sento en el sofa-la primer es que si yo estuviera en tu lugar me gustaría que alguien me ayudara, la segunda es que en el fondo estas suplicando la ayuda de alguien

-¿Y la tercera?- dijo dandole una cerveza

-La tercera no se la diria ni al mismisimo diablo

-Lucifer- corigio mintras bella tomaba a la cerveza- Yo dijo que no se la diria ni al mismisimo lucifer

-lo siento- dejo la cerveza sobre la mesa llena de basura que tenia edward- Esto sabe horrible

-Es lo unico que tengo-Se sento a un lado de ella- solo eso tomo

-¿que hay del agua?-Edward nego con la cabeza- Eres muy raro

-no- dijo lentamente- tu eres muy normal

-aja- sonrio- ¿dejaras que te ayude?

-no- nego con la cabeza- soy un alma perdida, nadie puede ayudarme

-lo vez- puso su mano sobre la de Edward- eso me hace ver que suplicas la ayuda de alguien, deja que sea yo quien te ayude

-Patetica

-¿Que?- borro su sonrisa

-tu- dijo el quitando su mano- eres patética, estas tan desesperada por ser tan alabada como yo que lo único que se te ocurre es venir mi y fingir que quieres ayudarme sin importarte que eso signifique que yo te humillare y me burlare de ti todo el tiempo

-Eso no es cierto- las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero ella no quería permitirlo- solo trataba de ayudar

-¿sabes como podrías ayudarme?- Bella negó con la cabeza- hoy no he follado con nadie, y aunque no estas buena puedes servirme de algo

Lo único que edwar recibió fue una fuerte cachetada por parte de Bella, esta ya había comenzado a llorar

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- pregunto edward

Bella sin responder tomo su bolso, se levanto del sofa y salio corriendo de aquel lugar, esperando no tropesarse y hacer el ridiculo.

* * *

Ah! no puedo creer que cadavez que se encuentran tenga que ser porque edward esta siendo arrestado.

Se que es poco creativo pero en el sig capitulo sabran porque hago que cadavez que se encuentran sea asi, una cosita... se que no tengo buena ortografia pero ya estoy tratando de mejorarla, asi que siganme dando consejos, ideas, etc

Grasias por todos sus Reviews!

Saben que no tengo dia de actualizacion y me gustaria establecer 2 dias a la semana, asi que...que dias quieren que actualice?

Porcierto, en esta historia mas adelante me saldre un poquito de canon jeje

Espero sus Reviews =)


	5. Chapter 5- Una Razon

Lo único que Edwar recibió fue una fuerte cachetada por parte de Bella, esta ya había comenzado a llorar

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- pregunto edward

Bella sin responder tomo su bolso, se levanto del sofá y salio corriendo de aquel lugar, esperando no tropezarse y hacer el ridículo. El apartamento de Edward se encontraba en el quinto piso, asi que cuando Bella salio tubo que esperar el ascensor; tratando de no llorar se concentraba en leer los anuncios que estaban en las paredes. Cuando el ascensor llego se subio y estuvo ahi, tratando de no derrumbarse y aceptar que lo que Edward le había dicho le dolía.

-Hola- dijo Edward tranquilamente cuando el ascensor para y abrió sus puertas en la planta baja- ¿Estas enojada?

-no es encerio ¿verdad?- dijo saliendo del ascensor

-no- rio- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-siempre quieres hacer eso para arreglar todo-Camino hasta la salida del edificio y Edward la detuvo

-Esta lloviendo-Sonrio- No quieres resfriarte ¿o si?

-creo que no

-Entonces deja que te lleve a tu casa

-Prefiero enfermarme- sono muy agresiva- Adios

-hagamos un trato- Bella se detuvo después de dar dos pasos

-¿Cual?- regreso a donde estaba

-Vamos a mi apartamento y te lo explico con lujo de detalles-Señalo el ascensor- Es acerca de aceptar tu ayuda

Bella suspiro, lo pensó por pocos segundos, ella había confirmado lo que tanto decía;Edward suplicaba ayuda y ella era quien debia ayudarlo.

-ok- Edward sonrió y se fueron juntos al ascensor

-¿Como llegaste al primer piso tan rápido?- pregunto mientras el ascensor subia

-Corri- sonrio al recordarlo- En cuanto saliste de mi apartamento sali corriendo por las escaleras

El ascensor llego y se fueron al depa de Edward. pasaron y Bella nuevamente se sentó en el sofá

-¿Cual es el trato?

-El trato...el trato es que si me das una buena razón para aceptar tu ayuda, dejare que hagas tu buena obra-Bebio mas cerveza-Pero tiene que ser algo realmente bueno

-¿Cuando quieres la razón?

-En este momento- Se sentó en el sillón frente a ella- Dame una buena razón ahora

-Que tal esta razon- subio sus piernas al sillón para quedar incada- Cadavez que te he encontrado ha sido porque te están arrestando

-no es suficiente

-Para que tengas una vida larga

-no- dijo con la mirada perdida- Prefiero una vida corta y feliz a una vida larga y miserable

-Por ti- Tomo la mano de Edward- haslo solo por ti

-Dije que quería algo que valiera la pena-retiro su mano- Yo no valgo la pena

-Tus padres

-Me odian, si les importara un poco no me habrían corrido de casa y no me hubieran alejado de Alice

Bella sonrió, al fin había encontrado algo que a Edward le importaba, algo, mejor dicho alguien, que podía hacer que Edward volviera a ser el mismo príncipe que ella había conocido.

-Alice- Dijo sonriendo aun mas- Ella tiene que ser tu motivación, creo que es una razón bastante fuerte para que cambies

-Alice- repitio en un susurro- Creo que debo llevarte a tu casa-dijo tratando de cambiar el tema- solo dame un segundo y podre llevarte

-¿Fue una buena razón?-Edward fingio no escucharla mientras buscaba las llaves del volvo-Meresco una respuesta

-no, no la mereces- Edward sonaba muy enojado

-Es tu hermanita de 11 casi 12- Mordio su labio- Ademas es la única a la que no le pusiste un pero. ¿Porque no me dices lo que sientes?

-¿Quieres saber lo que siento!- grito- Te dire lo que siento

Entonces Edward se abrió y comenzó a decirle a bella todo lo que por años había intentado reprimir.

-Siento que...

* * *

Ah! porque bella termina perdonando a Edward por todo lo que hace!?

Que tonta eres, Bella!

Hola, espero que les guste el capitulo, dejenme sus Reviews

Me interesa saber lo que tienen que decir =)

Los quiero, gracias por todos sus Comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo


	6. Chapter 6- Frustracion

Bella sonrió, al fin había encontrado algo que a Edward le importaba, algo, mejor dicho alguien, que podía hacer que Edward volviera a ser el mismo príncipe que ella había conocido.

-Alice- Dijo sonriendo aun mas- Ella tiene que ser tu motivación, creo que es una razón bastante fuerte para que cambies

-Alice- repitio en un susurro- Creo que debo llevarte a tu casa-dijo tratando de cambiar el tema- solo dame un segundo y podre llevarte

-¿Fue una buena razón?-Edward fingio no escucharla mientras buscaba las llaves del volvo-Meresco una respuesta

-no, no la mereces- Edward sonaba muy enojado

-Es tu hermanita de 11 casi 12- Mordio su labio- Ademas es la única a la que no le pusiste un pero. ¿Porque no me dices lo que sientes?

-¿Quieres saber lo que siento!- grito- Te dire lo que siento

Entonces edward se abrió y comenzó a decirle a bella todo lo que por años había intentado reprimir.

-Siento que...-Se tomo su lata de cerveza, bebio otras 7 seguidas y cuando ya estaba muy borracho hablo- ¡Siento que el mundo es una mierda, las personas son falsas todo el tiempo, la única razón por la que todo el mundo intenta ser mi amigo es porque siempre estoy en problemas y eso me convierte en "el chico malo"- iso comillas en el aire- James es un imbécil igual que todos, la única razón por la que soy su amigo es porque me vende de todo para no sentirme asi!¡Las mujeres que me buscan es porque todos creen que mi nombre es EDWARD FOLLAME CULLEN, creen que es lo único que busco, creen que soy un robot sin sentimientos que solo vive para eso, y aunque yo he aceptado serlo, es una puta mentira! ¡Por eso soy asi, cuando estoy borracho o con un porro!... No siento Dolor

Edward comenzo a llorar, pero no era un llanto de tristesa sino de rabia. Y continuo hablando, mejor dicho; continuo gritando

-La unica persona que deverdad me importa es Alice y ella me quiere y me admira- Se sento nuevamente en el sofa- ¿puedes creer eso?, ¡me admira apesar de que soy alcoholico, drogadicto, un patan, tengo leves antecedentes penales, peleo todo el tiempo, mis padres le exigen que finga que yo no exsisto!

-lo siento mucho Edward, solo eres una persona incomprendida...pero no eres malo- Edward camino y se recosto sobre el regaso de bella, esta aunque sorprendida no lo quito ni le reclamo- Trata de ser una mejor persona por ella, no, no trates de ser una mejor persona...solo saca tu verdadero yo, ese Edward que todos conosemos es solo una mascara para que nadie vea lo triste y solo que estas, vuelve a ser aquel principe que eras de niño

-¿como sabes tanto hacerca de mi pasado?

-Eramos amigos, Edward- Bella sonrio al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-Eramos los mejores amigos, despues te convertiste en lo que eres ahora y ya nisiquiera te acuerdas de mi

-no llores- sonrio- Los angeles no lloran, tu Eres un angel que ha venido a salvarme...-tomo la mano de bella y la apreto fuerte contra su mejilla- Porfavor, salvame, Salvame de la oscuridad

-lo hare, edward, te lo prometo

* * *

Hola, saben me gustaria tener mas Reviews, porfis haganme ese favor =D

Perdon por la mala ortografia (no tengo Word) pero les prometo que el proximo capitulo tendra la menor cantidad posible de errores

Porfis dejenme un comentario

Trailer De esta historia

www. youtube watch?v=e3-bXbTSgHQ


	7. Chapter 7- Mentiras

_Hola_

_Como estan?_

_Se que tardo milenios en actualizar, pero es que... no se, tengo varios capitulos avanzados pero no los he subido porque siento que casi nadie lee._

_No es obligatorio dejar un Review pero encerio apreciaria si dejaran uno._

* * *

**SALVAME DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Capitulo 7- Mentiras

-¿como sabes tanto hacerca de mi pasado, mi familia? Sabes mas de mi que yo mismo

-Eramos amigos, Edward- Bella sonrio al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-Eramos los mejores amigos, despues te convertiste en lo que eres ahora y ya nisiquiera te acuerdas de mi

-lo siento, pero no llores- sonrio- Los angeles no lloran, tu Eres un angel que ha venido a salvarme...-tomo la mano de bella y la apreto fuerte contra su mejilla- Porfavor salvame, Salvame de la oscuridad

Bella y edward se quedaron profundamente dormidos.  
Por la mañana Bella desperto; ya no se encontraba dormida en el sofa sino en la cama de Edward, cuando desperto se levanto asustada, camino hasta la cosina de edward,la cual era un desastre, y ahi se encontraba el: comiendo pizza fria

-Despertaste Bella durmiente- dijo burlandose

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonreir a Bella, le hisieron recordar la primeravez que Edward habia dicho eso mismo momento en que le habia dodo su primer Beso

_Flash back (capitulo 1)_  
_El pequeño se inclinó con mucho cuidado y posó sus cálidos labios en los de ella, muy suavemente y con todo el cariño que sentía por ella. Los pegó un poco más y ella los abrió inconscientemente, después se retiró un poco, mirándole con adoración y expectación. Ella abrió con pereza sus ojos chocolate y le miró algo atolondrada y sorprendida._

_—¿Edward?_

_—¡Despertaste, Bella Durmiente! —exclamó él sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Ella frunció un poco el ceño y sonrió después también. Se había despertado sintiendo la calidez de los labios y la respiración de su amigo cerca de ella. Ahora le encontraba muy pegado a ella._

_Se sintió un poco mejor, porque en los últimos días había estado un poco sola sin él. Su madre le decía que Edward la visitaba a menudo, pero ella siempre se encontraba descansando. Había querido permanecer despierta, pero no podía y eso le entristecía._

_Ahora se sentía satisfecha y feliz de poder ver a Edward por fin. Le había extrañado demasiado._

_—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó él curioso y ansioso, separándose un poco de ella para poder mirarla mejor._

_—Ahora sí —dijo ella sonriendo y pensando en aquello. No sin tocarse los labios ahora marcados por él en el proceso.—Gracias._  
_Fin flash back_

-¿Que hora es?- pregunto tallandose los ojos

-Son las 11-mordio su pizza fria- Dormiste mucho

-¡Las once!-exclamo y corrio a la sala a buscar su bolsa- ¡Donde esta mi celular!

-Aqui- edward saco el celular de Bella de su bolsillo- Anoche no paraba de sonar, un tal "jake"-hiso comillas en el aire- no paraba de llamarte

-¿le respondiste?

-si- Bella intento tomar el celular pero Edward levanto su mano, y siendo mas alto bella no alcanzaba el movil- ¿Es tu novio?- rio viendo como bella trataba de alcanzar el movil

-no, no es mi novio-se rindi y dejo de tratar de alcanzar el movil- Es solo un amigo

-lo dudo- guardo el movil en su bolsillo- Cuando conteste el telefono parecia muy desesperado por encontrarte, y cuando le dije quien soy se enojo mucho y dio muuuuchas amenazas

-¿Amenazas?

-sip- bebio a una cerveza que estaba en la mesa- dijo cosas como que me mataria si me atrevia a tocarte, que me alejara de ti, etc etc etc

-oh -se sento en el sofa- Jake es mi mejor amigo, el ha estado siempre conmigo y se preocupa por mi. Es como mi hermano

-Siempre es bueno contar con alguien- djo mientras se sentaba junto a ella

-si- sonrio- tu cuentas conmigo, pero ahora devo ir a la universidad

-¿quieres que te lleve?

-nooo- suspiro- devo ir a mi casa, darme una ducha y cosas asi. Por otro lado tu tienes que darme mi movil

-¿Como te iras?- puso una sonrisa torcida- Viniste hasta aqui en mi auto

-¡Rayos!- se levanto de un salto del sofa- Esta abandonado por ahi, solo y triste

-No deviste abandonarlo- le dio el movil

-No fue a proposito, se ha descompuesto y he tenido que abandonarlo

-Genial, ahora te llevare a casa

-Solo una cosita antes

-¿Que cosa, bella?

-Se sincero- tomo la mono de edward con sus dos manitas- lo que dijiste ayer, ¿fue verdad?

-NO- dijo divertido- bebi mucho, estaba triste y habia fumado algo

-¿porque me mientes?- edward solto las manos de bella agrasivamente

-no miento- dijo molesto- Porque...- se calmo un poco- porque no dejas de buscar algo bueno en mi, haslo, buscar mi lado bueno es perder el tiempo

-no lo es- dijo con una voz dulce- ayer...ayer fuste tu mismo, dijiste lo que sentias, me dijiste que te ayudara

-te dire algo que siempre deves recordar- se hacerco a ella y bella en respuesta comenzo a retroseder hasta chocar una pared, Edwar la tania errincondada y por primera vez bella sentia algo de miedo- Jamas, nunca, por nada del mundo creeas lo que te digo, soy EDWARD CULLEN soy un completo imbecil. Drogas, alcohol, sexo, peleas, ser arrestado, todo eso es parte de mi...no puedes confiar en alguen cuya vida es eso

-si puedo, CONFIO EN TI

-no lo hagas

Despues de eso, Edward, hiso que Bella se fuera de su casa. El ya no queria intentar ser amable con ella, no despues de que lo conocia perfectamente. Asi quepasaron algunos dias, era viernes y el sabado seria el cumple de alice. Bella ya no veia a edward, y este evitava encontrarsela a toda costa.

Jacob se habia molestado mucho con bella por haber dejado la camioneta en cualquier lado pero se habian disculpado el uno al otro.

Bella caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, iba tarde a su clase cuando choco con alguien

-James- dijo asustada

-Hola Bells- dijo con aires de superioridad- ¿Me has echado de menos?


End file.
